Cute little Tygra
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A story set after the wishing relic. Tygra is turned into a two year old. Now Lion-o will find out what it is like to be the big brother. Javan will have chance to raise his son hopefully for a short time and more surprises under way.
1. Chapter 1

_A story set after the wishing relic. Tygra is turned into a two year old. Now Lion-o will find out what it is like to be the big brother. Javan will have chance to raise his son hopefully for a short time and more surprises under way._

Chapter 1

Tygra was out he was gathering food. He heard a strange noise. "What was that?' he asked. There was a glimmering form and it shined a bright light on Tygra. He began to shrink.

Lion-o was nearby and saw the whole thing and when got there Tygra was a little cub. He was only two years old. He went over to check on him. "Tygra?" Lion-o said.

"Who you?" Tygra asked.

"You know me I'm Lion-o your brother." Lion-o said.

"Big bwother." Tygra said and came up to Lion-o and hugged him.

Lion-o was going to correct Tygra who was the big brother but right right now that wasn't true now Lion-o is the big brother. "I don't know how to tell everyone about this." Lion-o said.

"Where home?" Tygra asked. "Tygra hungry," he said.

"The camp is some where nearby." Lion-o said.

"Tygra hungry." Tygra said again.

"I heard you the first time Tygra we were out looking food to gather. No doubt the others have found some and you can eat." Lion-o said. "Stay close okay," he said.

"Okay, Lion-o." Tygra said following his brother.

Lion-o made it back to camp. "Um guys, there is something I need to tell you and well you have to see it to believe it." Lion-o said.

"What's going on?' Wilykit and Wilykat asked.

"Is everything alright?" Cheetara asked.

"It's about Tygra." Lion-o said.

"What happened is he okay?" Javan asked. He was with the Thundercats right now and was worried.

"He's not hurt or anything but." Lion-o said and showed them little Tygra said.

"That's Tygra?" Cheetara said.

"Yes, some glowing being turned him into a little two year old. That's according to the tech the birds gave us." Lion-o said.

The others came close. Tygra became frightened and hid behind Lion-o. "Bwother!" Tygra said.

"What did he say?" Panthro asked.

"I think he means brother." Cheetara said.

"It's okay Tygra their our friends." Lion-o said.

"Hi," Tygra said.

Javan and Sirbreina got close and knelt down then smile gently at Tygra. Tygra became nervous and he looked at Lion-o. "It's okay Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Come here son." Javan said then opened his arms.

Tygra looked at Lion-o again. "He's your father Tygra." Lion-o said.

Then it clicked for Tygra he came out of hiding. "Daddy?" Tygra asked.

Javan smiled and nodded. Tygra ran to Javan and jumped in his arms. "Are you Lion-o's daddy too?" Tygra asked.

"No," Javan said.

"Why not?" Tygra asked. "How he my bwother?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when your older." Javan said.

"Lion-o eat now?" Tygra asked.

"I forgot to mention that Tygra's hungry." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry we gather some yummy fruit and caught some fish." Cheetara said.

Tygra was happy to hear that. Then Panthro noticed something. "Is just me or is Tygra only wearing underclothes?" Panthro said.

The other took a look Tygra was only wear his under clothes around his bottom. "We better find him some clothes to wear. Last thing we need is him catching a cold." Cheetara said.

Javan picked Tygra up he knew Cheetara was right.

"There should be a nearby town." Panthro said.

"Tygra chilly." Tygra said.

"Then lets cover you up." Javan said. Lion-o came up with a blanket and gave it Javan who covered Tygra in it.

They came up to a town in the new Thundertank. Javan was carrying Tygra. Some of the inhabitants came up and were amazed by cute little Tygra. "Daddy!" Tygra said holding on to Javan.

"It's okay Tygra they're just curious about you." Javan said.

"How old is he?" one of the dogs asked.

"Two years old." Lion-o said.

"Aw, such a precious age." the dog said.

"Do you know where we can get him some clothes we lost all his clothes." Javan said.

"Yes there clothing store nearby first building on the left." the dog said.

They followed the directions and found the place the dog told them about. They went inside. They explained the situation to the shop keeper. "Okay let's get this little fella in some clothes." the sheep said.

Javan began to look through the clothes.

Then they got Tygra dressed in some of the clothes. Some of the clothes were a success and others were not. They bought the boys clothes that were a success and dressed Tygra in some before they left.

Tygra felt much better to be wearing some clothes. "Tygra, hungry." Tygra said.

"Don't worry we'll eat now." Lion-o said.

Sure enough they did eat. Now it was time to head out again. Tygra had fallen asleep on the way back to the Thundertank so Javan had to carry him.

"He looks so peaceful." Wilykit said.

"We better be quiet so he can sleep." Cheetara said. "After it must be nap-time for him." she said.

Once in the Thundertank they headed back out. They had a lot of things to do since Mum-Ra's defeat. They had to arrest those generals that were someplace on third earth.

Things were going to get even weirder.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra was napping in his father's arms as the Thundertank drove to find a place to spend the night. He was even sucking his thumb. Javan was contently watching his son sleep. He felt so happy to have his little son in his arms.

"He's been asleep for awhile." Wilykat said.

"Only fifteen minutes." Cheetara said.

"Yeah, let him sleep." Lion-o said.

"Yes he needs at least an hour nap." Cheetara said.

"He looks very content." Wilykit said.

Tygra made little bit of noise and then settled by snuggling close his father.

"We better be quiet we don't want to disturb him." Lion-o said.

Tygra looked very peaceful. They found a place to spend the night.

They were setting up their camp sight so they could spend the night there. "It's about time for Tygra to wake up." Cheetara said.

"Tygra, wake up." Javan said. Tygra yawned widely and opened his eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Lion-o asked.

"Uh huh." Tygra said nodding.

Snarf came up to Tygra. Tygra carefully touched it. "It soft." Tygra said.

"Yes Snarf is soft." Lion-o said. "Why don't you and Snarf stay close and play while we set everything up." he said.

"Okay." Tygra said.

Soon Tygra and Snarf started to play. They were playing chase Snarf would chase Tygra and then Tygra would chase Snarf. "Be careful Tygra!" Javan said.

"Yes daddy." Tygra said.

"Don't go too far." Lion-o said.

"Okay." Tygra said.

Tygra didn't see a nearby rock and he tripped. Tygra held his scraped knee and started to cry. Lion-o and the others rushed over.

"What's wrong Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"I got a boo-boo." Tygra said. His knee was scraped and bleeding.

Javan took a look. "It doesn't look too bad. We better clean it up." Javan said.

Cheetara took clean water and cloth to clean Tygra's knee. She dried it of and placed a bandage on it. Tygra's eyes were still watering. Cheetara wiped his eyes. "Dry those eyes your okay." she said.

Tygra then managed a smile.

Then he walked up to Javan. "Daddy where mommy?" Tygra asked.

Javan looked saddened. "Daddy what wrong?" Tygra asked.

"It's nothing Tygra, mommy isn't here. She isn't around any more she had been gone for a long time." Javan said trying not cry.

"What about Lion-o mommy?" Tygra asked.

"My mom isn't around Tygra she went to specail place when I was baby." Lion-o said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

Tygra went back to playing. This time they had Lion-o watch him so he'd be more careful.

"Dinner's ready!" Cheetara said.

"Come on Tygra it's dinnertime." Lion-o said.

Tygra and Snarf followed Lion-o. Tygra looked unsure about the dinner.

"Come on Tygra try it." Javan said.

Tygra took a small taste. "Yummy," he said and began to eat.

It was starting to get a bit late and Tygra was showing signs of being sleepy. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed." Cheetara said.

"Yep." Javan said. "Okay Tygra bedtime." he said picking Tygra up. He took Tygra into the new Thundertank and found Tygra's bed and tucked him in.

"Daddy tell me a story." Tygra said.

"Okay," Javan said. "I know a story about a leopard who had to find a magical sword that could turn the user into anything to save his village. Would you like to hear it?" Javan asked.

"Yes," Tygra said. It sounded like an interesting story.

So Javan began to tell the story of Leoprano. Once the story was over Tygra fell asleep.

The next morning everyone else had to do something so Lion-o had to watch Tygra.

Lion-o was watching him. "Lion-o!" Tygra said.

"What is it Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"I gotta go!" Tygra said.

"Go?" Lion-o said. Then realized what Tygra meant. "Oh go!" he said. "Come on." he said.

Lion-o took Tygra to the bushes. "Go into the bushes and do your business." Lion-o said.

Tygra was humming. Lion-o looked over. "Are you almost done?" Lion-o asked.

Tygra shrieked. "Sorry," Lion-o said.

Then Tygra came back out.

"So your finished?" Lion-o asked.

Tygra nodded. Then he reached up and made grabbing motions. Lion-o knew what it meant Tygra wanted to be picked up. He lifted Tygra up in his arms.

"There we are, now time to head back to camp." Lion-o said.

Meanwhile...

Javan and the others met up with a reformed Caspin and told him what happened. "That's quite a problem." he said.

"Yes it is," Javan said.

"Oh Javan I found someone who is eager to see you." Caspin said.

A figure came forward. Javan recognized her it was his wife. "Sirbreina!" Javan said.

"Javan," she said and the two of them hugged.

Javan told her everything up to now.

"Sounds like things have been a bit hard but I cannot wait to see my little boy." Sirbreina said.

"There are also some people that Lion-o will be happy to see as well." Caspin said.

Claudius and the queen of Thundera Leosina came out.

The others came back.

Lion-o saw his father and some new people.

"Hey Lion-o," Claudius said.

"Father!" Lion-o said. He hugged his father.

"Lion-o this is your mother," Claudius said.

Lion-o went up to his mother and hugged her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do mother." Lion-o said.

"Yes we do my son." Leosina said.

"The spirits brought us both back and they told us what happened to Tygra his guardian angel was the one who did it. Apparently the gods have new plan for you both." Claudius said.

Meanwhile the evil spirits were plotting they knew if this plan the gods had they be finished. So they had to do some thing to get Tygra and Lion-o out of the way. Before the good spirits and the gods can go through with it.

What will happen?

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tygra was being very sweet little toddler.

Tygra was in the forest exploring with Snarf Lion-o was following keeping an eye on them. They heard a sound. They went to investigate. They saw a Snarf kitten being attacked by some big street thug like cats.

"Stop meanies leave it alone." Tygra said.

"Look a tough little cub oh I'm so scared we better stop." the thug said laughing.

Then Lion-o appeared.

"It's the prince." the thug said.

"You heard him leave the little snarf alone." Lion-o said.

"Let's get out of here." the thugs said running off.

The poor little snarf kitten was hurt.

"Big bwother will it be okay?" Tygra asked when Lion-o picked it up.

"I don't know Tygra but we have to take it back to camp so Pumrya can take a look at it." Lion-o said.

They carried the snarf kitten back to camp.

The others saw Lion-o carry in the injured little snarf.

"What happened?" Claudius asked.

"Some big thugs were beating it with sticks." Lion-o said.

"The poor little thing." Leosina said.

"Will it be okay?" Tygra asked.

"I don't know, Tygra." Lion-o said.

Pumrya took a look. "This little snarf is a lucky one. None of it's injuries are serious. Despite being beaten by other cats it's not afraid of us." she said. "This little snarf is very good little individual." she said.

The little snarf kitten rubbed against Tygra and made content purr.

"Looks like someone has made a friend." Cheetara said.

"Can I keep it?" Tygra asked.

"I don't see why not." Javan said.

"True but it needs a name." Sirbreina said.

"So Tygra what are you going to name him?" Pumrya asked.

Everyone looked at Pumrya. "I looked at it and it's a boy." she said.

"Snarfer." Tygra said.

The little Snarf kitten seemed to like it. Tygra began and rub his eyes.

"Okay Tygra it's time for your nap." Javan said.

Tygra tried to protest but he was too sleepy to do so.

Javan tucked Tygra in. Then little Snarfer jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Tygra.

A couple of days later they were about to come up on a small town. Tygra wasn't feeling too well.

Outside everyone was talking. Tygra was coughing. "Javan Tygra's cough is concerning me." Sirbreina said. "It doesn't sound good." she said.

"I agree," Javan said. Tygra came up.

"I don't feel good." Tygra said.

Sirbreina felt Tygra's forehead. "He's got a fever alright." she said. "He sweating too." she added.

"We need to get Tygra to bed." Javan said.

"Come on Tygra get in bed." Sirbreina said.

Claudius came up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Tygra is sick." Javan said.

"That's not good." Claudius said.

Tygra was now lying in bed. He began to cough again. "Just rest Tygra." Sirbreina said.

Sirbreina left and back a little a later with some water. "Here Tygra drink some water." she said.

Tygra sipped a bit of the water.

Poor Tygra felt so sick. He started to cough again.

Tygra was lying bed feeling so sick. He didn't feel good at all. He wanted his mommy and daddy. Tygra coughs were getting pretty loud.

Javan and Sirbreina were growing very concerned. They could tell Tygra was pretty sick.

They didn't know the evil spirits infected Tygra with an illness that could be deadly to young child. This illness was effecting the same nearby town and their children.

Sirbreina came in to check on Tygra. His cough was a lot worse. It was so bad he could hardly rest. Sirbreina felt Tygra's forehead. It was burning hot to the touch. Tygra wheezed a little.

Now really worried she rushed to Javan.

"Javan Tygra he's getting worse. His fever is higher and he's wheezing during his coughing fits." she said.

Now everyone was worried. "We need to get Tygra to a doctor." Javan said.

Everyone agreed to this.

"There is a town nearby we can take Tygra there.' Panthro said.

Everyone got in the Thundertank and headed to the nearby town. Sirbreina and Javan sat close to their son providing comfort.

They made it to the town and Javan picked up Tygra and carried him out.

"Where's the hospital?" Javan asked.

"Over that way." a dog said pointing.

"Thanks." Javan said.

They made it to the hospital and there were several other children with bad coughs and high fevers. The doctor took a look at Tygra.

"Okay little one just rest." the doctor said.

They went into the other room and the doctor told the others what's affecting Tygra and the other children a potentially deadly illness. Sirbreina was very upset. "Is there a cure?" Javan asked.

"Yes a flower called the star orchid. It get's it's name for it's star shape." the doctor said. "If it is boiled into an antitoxin and injected into the bloodstream it can cure the illness." he said.

"Where can we find the star orchid?" Lion-o asked.

"It can be found in the mountain range not far from here but it is a hard to find flower." the doctor said.

"I'll go look for some," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you can't do it on your own." Pumrya said.

"Yes we'll help you." Cheetara said.

Panthro nodded his head. "Now let's help these children." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats headed out to gather the star orchids so the children can be cured. The doctor gave them a picture of the flower so they know what it look's like.

Tygra was lying in bed very sick. Javan begged the doctor to let Snarfer the snarf kitten in with Tygra. It's the closest thing to medicine they have. The doctor allowed it. Tygra smiled at Snarfer and then started to cough. Then laid back down and closed his eyes to rest.

Snarfer just laid on the bed looking worried.

Lion-o and the others were searching for the star orchids. Wilykit saw them. "Guys over here." Wilykit said.

They looked at the picture and the flowers it was what they were looking for the gathered them and carried them back to the hospital.

Then the evil spirits came to attack the Thundercats. Because Lion-o was gathering the flowers to save the children out of kindness and love the creature was defeated.

They made it back in time.

They gave the star orchids to the doctor. The flowers were boiled and made into medicine. All the children got the shot.

Tygra woke up and saw his parents. "Mommy? Daddy?' Tygra said.

"Oh Tygra." Sirbreina said.

Javan told Tygra it was Lion-o who brought what the doctor needed. "Thanks big bwother I'm alive because of you." Tygra said.

Lion-o blushed and smiled. "I did it because I knew you and the other children needed help." Lion-o said.

This was a very happy moment.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Tygra was happy little cub often got hugs and kisses from his mother and father. He often got attention from Lion-o who would sometimes act like a playmate for him. Lion-o made sure to be gentle because he was bigger than Tygra.

Wilykit and Wilykat also played with Tygra but they had to be gentle too because they were also bigger and older than Tygra. "Tygra needs some play mates his own age." Pumrya said.

"True but where are we going to find some kids his age?" Lion-o asked.

"There are probably some in the villages but we don't stay long enough for Tygra to play with them." Cheetara said.

"True but Tygra needs some playtime with kids his own age." Leosina said.

"But we still have to find the general Slithe he's the last one." Panthro said.

"Yes the others are locked up. He needs to be locked up now." Cheetara said.

Tygra was paying attention to what the adults were saying he was to busy playing with Snarfer.

"I don't if this toddler thing is temporary or not or if the spirits of good have something else planned." Cheetara said.

"I know, we just have to wait and see." Claudius said.

Today they were in a town and came near a toy store and Tygra saw a stuffed animal in the window. It was of an animal called a kangaroo. He looked interested in it. Javan and Sirbreina could see that and they knew Tygra could use a toy to play with.

"You want that?" Javan asked.

Tygra nodded.

"Okay then." Javan said. Javan went inside and the toy was taken out of the window. Then Javan came out and gave the toy to Tygra after the tag was taken off. Tygra hugged the toy close.

"Thank you," Tygra said.

Javan and Sirbreina smiled at this. Tygra seemed very happy. The other Thundercats came up and saw the toy Tygra was holding.

"Looks like Tygra has some thing to play with now." Lion-o said.

A couple of days later, they managed to catch Slithe and took him away to be locked up.

Now it was safe for other cubs and other children to go out and play. The animals were happy and Celebrating.

The next day something incredible happened Tygra started to glow once again then became ball of light that went into Sirbreina's middle.

The others were shocked at this.

"This must be the gods' plan." Leosina said.

"Whoa," Lion-o said.

This was a shock to say the least Tygra was going to start his life all over again.

Now that things were looking calm and peaceful again and the tigers have seen the error of their ways they were welcome back to the cat clans. Claudius granted them a new home close by near Thundera. With all the animals help the new Village was set up in a large piece of land near Thundera.

A few weeks later Lion-o started glow to something was happening. The same thing that happened to Tygra happened to him. His mother was going to have him all over again.

This was quite a surprise to everyone. Including the inhabitants of the village of tiger and Thundera. But it didn't matter it was a miracle to say the least. Soon there will be cute little cubs.

Everyone got things ready for the families that were about to come.

The months began to pass and Leonara and Sirbreina sometimes talked to each other about the cubs they were going to have. This was going to be a big moment. Two little cubs would soon come into the world.

Sirbreina was going to have her cub sooner. But she'll be fine. On a cold winter day shortly after the new year began. Tygra was born as a healthy little cub. Claudius and Leonara came to visit.

"We'd like you to be his god parents." Javan said. Sirbreina agreed to this holding Tygra close.

"We'd be honored. We also want you to be Lion-o's god parents." Claudius said.

"We'd love too." Javan said.

Tygra began to cry. "There, there Tygra." Sirbreina cooed. She started to nurse Tygra without caring who was in the room. Tygra's slurping could be heard. Then Tygra let go and milk was dripping down his chin. Sirbreina cleaned his faced.

Tygra was now falling asleep his little eyes still waiting to open. He was very small and healthy young cub. Soon Lion-o would arrive.

On a nice sunny spring day. Lion-o was born. This time Leonara lived through the birth. She was very happy to hold her little cub. She even began to nurse his with Sirbreina's coaching.

These little cubs will make ideal playmates when they get older. But that is another story.

The end.


End file.
